


new moon

by shirowan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Different Dimensions, Other, San - Freeform, im sorry i don't know how to use tags, inspired by halateez but not really similar, moon phases are relevant, there are a lot of references to ateez's universe and discography in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirowan/pseuds/shirowan
Summary: San's resolution•San is tired of his wandering life. When the moving car stopped for a moment, mesmerised by this peculiar sunflower field, he jumped out of the car.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	new moon

## 

☽ 

Eyes wide open.Two thirty on the clock, San didn’t sleep tonight either. Not that he couldn’t, he just wouldn’t sleep. Night was the only remaining time where he could feel free, where he could feel less controlled by the people close to him. Night was the promise of the escape he was desperately craving for.  
Lying down, San was looking for the last time at the white ceiling. In a few hours he would be on the road, following the path to a new beginning. Moving from cities wasn’t something unfamiliar for him, his wandering life has brought him to move four times already. It didn’t however enhance his capacity to build something solid enough, something fertile enough for him to flourish. He didn’t have the chance to experience real friendship, real love from someone. He didn’t have any hobby or interest to enable him to feel strong emotions. Every day he felt the same, hollow and aimless.  
In the empty room plunged into darkness, his eyes were suddenly attracted by something outside. Through his window, the full moon was glimmering and the stars were scintillating, beautifully painting the dark blue sky. One star however shone more than the others. Curiosity invaded the young boy as he never saw such event before. He stared at the gleam and the more his eyes were focused on the celestial object the more striking and dazzling the light became. At one point, the luminescence blinded him and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he reopened them but the light had disappeared. 

Every cardboard boxes were now at the back of the removal pick up. San decided to take place in the middle of them to enjoy the breeze provided by the outside and the movement of the car. His sleepless night wasn’t doing him justice and drowsiness consumed him gradually, until he fell into Morpheus's arms for good.  
Bright yellow sunflowers, gentle breeze, gold sky and sunset. At that moment the boy felt something new, something he was longing for so long. His heart started to experience that feeling of fulfillment, as he found what he was searching for. San felt great. He felt too great. The joy which had begun to invade his mind slowly disappeared as he realised how none of what his eyes saw was real. He was in a dream, in a beautiful illusion he wished to genuinely experience, an illusion where he wished to be trapped forever. 

At the back of the pick up, laying down, San reopened his eyes. The waxing gibbous moon was shining in the amaranthine sky, it was twilight. How much did he sleep ? After staring at the immensity of the sky for minutes, he got up to see the surroundings as he felt the car decelerate. In front of his very eyes, he saw a sunflower field illuminated by a purplish glow, the one he just saw in his dream. Without further thinking he made a decision and taking advantage of the car being slow he jumped out of the vehicule and aimed towards the desired place.  
As he walked between the high amber sunflowers he decided to let himself fall once he was surrounded by the plants. Eyes looking straight ahead, San was mesmerized by the boundless crimson painting of the sky. The shadow provided by the tall lime-green weeds has created a sort of burrow, protecting the young boy from any harm. Next to him, he could hear crickets and katydids singing an unknown song, acting as a blessing for his dull mind. From east to west the gentle breeze caressed his skin, awakening a spark inside his soul. It was getting fuller and San became more and more drunk as time elapsed. He closed his eyes and finally relished the taste of freedom, of jubilation. 

A dreamy atmosphere welcomed him as soon as he reopened his eyes. Still laying down and facing the sky, everything was the same but everything has changed. The crimson painting left for a navy blue night sky, the horizon was now goldish and the moon was shaped into a waning crescent. Confusion invaded San’s mind as he also noticed a turquoise star shining brighter than the others. A sparkling mist appeared connecting the sky with the ground and sketching a path between the plants. Agape by this sudden event, he still decided to follow this path which seemed to aim purposefully to somewhere. As he got up and walked on the way he observed how the landscape changed. The yellow sunflowers were now cerise and shimmering along with the blueish weeds. There was no wind, nor any sound except for what seemed to be inaudible whisperings.  
-”Am I dreaming ? Is all of this real ?”  
After a long walk following the mysterious mist he finally arrived in a clearing area where he could see a small pond with translucide water surrounded by large stones. On one of them laid a small old mirror. San took it and looked at his reflection. The more he was looking into it the more the whisperings intensified, and the less accurate his face was portrayed. Slowly his gaze couldn’t deflect from the unknown object during seconds and seconds. 

-”open your eyes”

San fearfully turned around, surprised by the sudden voice. He checked the surroundings to see where it could come from but saw nothing. When his eyes met the mirror again a glimmering object attracted his attention, but when he turned back, not a thing in sight. He could see it in the mirror but nothing with his own eyes. 

-”open your eyes”

All of a sudden, the atmosphere became heavier, the colours around him started to fade, everything was shifting. San saw his face in the mirror being more and more deformed, unrecognizable. His actions weren’t imitated anymore, as if the reflection metamorphosed into a person completely independent from San’s behaviours.

-”am I dreaming again ?”

Slowly losing his sanity, the boy still couldn’t take his eyes off the mirror. His gaze was trapped into the world reflected by the object, trapped in the stare of what seems to be another him. The more he approached the reflection to his eyes, the more the whisperings became dreadful and the more the smile on the man’s face ominously widened. At once, when his vision was completely swallowed, the whisperigns stopped and everything turned black. 

-”open your eyes”  
Eyes wide open but watery, looking at the sky, tears were dripping down his cheeks. In front of him, a waxing gibbous moon shining in the midnight blue sky. Surrounded by yellowish sunflowers, San was laying down again in the field, with a phone on his left hand and a mirror on his right one. For a few minutes he processed what he just experienced by clearing his mind and ommiting events from outside, such as his phone vibrating and informing him he just received a text message.  
After a few minutes, he checked his right hand where the mirror was placed and saw all the pieces falling down the case. It was now broken.  
-”Was it all a dream ?”  
He stared at the object for quite a long time until he decided to finally pay attention to the phone on his other hand. The blue screen switched on and San’s eyes lost their last drops of light.

_-from [unknown] : **open your eyes**_  


## 

☽ 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this was my submission for the creative story event ateez organised this summer and i thought it would be maybe interessing for someone to read what i've came up with. i don't usually write so i don't really know if my work is good or not, but just for the fun i've posted it here eheh  
> don't hesitate to leave a comment on how bad my story actually is, it will help me improve myself for future essays or stories or whatever ~
> 
> just a small disclaimer : english isn't my first language AND this narrative is supposed to be confusing (because i'm sure you are confused, i just know it (please be confused))


End file.
